parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz.
Sweet Apple Acres, in the early 1900s. Apple Bloom lives with her family and her dog Winona on the farm. Apple Bloom and Winona get in trouble with a neighbor, Princess Twilight Sparkle, when Winona bites Princess Celestia during a casual visit. However, the Apples are all too busy to pay attention to her. Twilight arrives to have Winona euthanized. She is taken away, but escapes and returns to Apple Bloom; she then decides to run away from home with Winona to escape Twilight. They meet The Great and Powerful Trixie, a showmare, who realizes Apple Bloom has run away and tricks her via her "crystal ball" into believing that her granny is ill so that she must return home. She races home as a powerful tornado develops. Unable to get into her family's storm cellar, she seeks safety in her bedroom. A wind-blown window sash hits her head and she falls unconscious on her bed. She begins dreaming, seeing the house spinning in the air, held aloft by the twister. In the storm outside the window she sees an elderly lady in a chair, several farm animals, two men rowing a boat, as well as Princess Twilight flying, who transforms into a cackling witch flying on a broomstick. The farm house crashes in Ponyville in the Land of Oz, where the film changes to Technicolor. Celestia the Good Witch of the North and the Background Ponies welcome her as a heroine, as the house has landed on and killed Cadence the Wicked Witch of the East, leaving only her hoofs exposed. Her sister-in-law, Twilight the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim the magic ruby slippers worn on Cadence's hoofs. Celestia transfers them off her feet to Apple Bloom's feet instead. The Wicked Witch of the West swears revenge on Apple Bloom and Winona for Cadnece's death. Celestia tells Apple Bloom to follow the Yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where the Wizard of Oz might be able to help her get back home. On her way to the Emerald City, Apple Bloom meets and befriends the Scarecrow who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman who desires a heart, and the Cowardly Lion who is in need of courage. Apple Bloom invites each of them to accompany her. After encountering the Witch, who attempts to deter them from their destination, they finally reach the Emerald City. Inside, after being initially rejected, they are permitted to see the Wizard (appearing to them in the form of a large head surrounded by fire) who agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Witch of the West's broomstick. On their quest to the Witch's castle, the group passes through the Haunted Forest while the Witch views their progress through a crystal ball. She then sends her flying books to ambush the four and capture Apple Bloom and Winona. At the castle, the Witch fails to get the slippers off Apple Bloom due to Celestia's magical electric barrier, remembering that Apple Bloom must first be killed. Winona escapes and leads her friends to the castle. After defeating three Spike Guards and stealing their uniforms, they march inside and free her, but the Witch and her guards trap them. The Scarecrow drops a chandelier onto the Winkies, and the group is chased across the battlements, before being trapped on both sides. The Witch sets fire to the Scarecrow and Apple Bloom splashes a bucket of water onto the flames; the Witch, also hit by it, melts. The guards rejoice that she is dead and give Apple Bloom the charred broomstick in gratitude. Back at the Emerald City, the Wizard delays their requests to grant their obviously well-deserved rewards. As the outraged group argues, Winona pulls open a curtain and exposes the "Wizard" as a normal pony, Trixie, who has been operating and controlling the image of the wizard; she then admits to being a humbug. Nonetheless, she reinstates it when she gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal, and the Tin Man a ticking heart-shaped watch, granting their wishes and convincing them that what they sought has been achieved. He then prepares to launch his hot air balloon to take Apple Bloom home, but Winona chases a Bunny, Apple Bloom follows, and the balloon leaves without them. Celestia arrives and tells her that she can still return home by tapping her heels together three times and repeating, "There's no place like home". After bidding a tearful goodbye to her friends, Apple Bloom taps her heels together and awakens from her dream, surrounded by her family, Winona, Trixie and Twilight, who after talking with the princess decided to forgive Apple Bloom and Winona,. Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Spongebob1129